Raid
In OGame, a raid is an attack on another player's planet undertaken in order to acquire resources. If an attack is successful, up to 50% of the resources on the target planet may be taken by the attacking fleet as plunder. Booty Calculation & Limits The process appears to operate as follows: #Divide the planet's metal in half. This is loaded into storage until the amount is exhausted or until 1/3 of the available space is taken up. #Divide the planet's crystal in half. This is loaded into storage until the amount is exhausted or until 1/2 of the remaining available space is taken up. #Divide the planet's deuterium in half. This is loaded into storage until the amount is exhausted or until all the remaining available space is taken up. #If there is space left over after Step 3, any metal remaining from Step 1 is loaded into storage until the amount is exhausted or until 1/2 of the remaining available space is taken up #If there is space left over after Step 4, any crystal remaining from Step 2 is loaded into storage the amount is exhausted or until all the remaining available space is taken up. So... If a planet has resources numbering 15,000 metal, 3,000 crystal, and 1,000 deuterium, and is attacked with a single Small Cargo Ship (5000 capacity) the attacker will be able to take away, first, 1667 metal, as it can only take 1/3 of its capacity, then 1,500 crystal, then 500 deuterium, then it will use up half of its last avaliable cargo space with metal because it's already taken half the planet's crystal and deuterium. Then, the other half of its last available cargo space will not be filled with anything from step 5 as half of the crystal has already been loaded. Cargo Capacity Needed Applying the processes stated above, the minimum number of Small Cargo Ships needed to raid the maximum amount of resources from a target planet can be obtained from 3 cases. Note: M = Total Metal of target, C = Total Crystal of target, D = Total Deuterium of target. M, C, and D are usually in thousands (k). More specifically, they are 2 \times 5,000 and 2 \times 25,000 . The 2 \times is there because only half of each resource can be plundered at once. Case 1 Use the formula SC=\frac{M+C+D}{10,000} *When C > M > D \mbox{ or } C > D > M: (Crystal is the most abundant resource.) *When D > C > M \mbox{ or } D > M > C \mbox{ AND } M < \frac{M+C+D}{3} : (Deuterium is the most abundant resource, and less than a third of the resources is Metal.) Case 2 Use the formula SC = \left (\frac{1.5M + .75C + .75D}{10,000}\right ) *When M > D > C \mbox{ or } M > C > D \mbox{ AND } C < \frac{1.5M+.75C+.75D}{3} : (Metal is the most abundant resources, and Crystal takes up less than one third of the cargo capacity.) *When D > M > C \mbox{ AND } M > \frac{M+C+D}{3} : (Deuterium is the most abundant resource, and more than a third of the resources is Metal.) Case 3 Use the formula SC = \left (\frac{2M + D}{10,000}\right ) *When M > C > D \mbox{ AND } C > \frac{1.5M+.75C+.75D}{3} : (Metal is the most abundant resources, and Crystal takes up more than one third of the cargo capacity.) Notes: *Any formula can be used when M = C = D *The deuterium consumption of the ships is negligible. *The cargo capacity of any combat ships included in the fleet is not taken into consideration. *To calculate for Large Cargo Ships, divide by 50,000 rather than 10,000. Example 1: A target planet with 150k metal, 100k crystal, and 15k deuterium. (with no defense or fleet on it) Since metal is greatest, compute \frac{1.5 \times 150,000+.75 \times 100,000+.75 \times 15,000}{3} = 103,750 . The amount of crystal (100,000) is smaller than this, so: Case 2, thus SC = \frac{1.5 \times 150,000+.75 \times 100,000+.75 \times 15,000}{10,000} = 32 Small Cargoes. Example 2: A target planet with 150k metal, 140k crystal, 5k deuterium (with no defense or fleet on it) Since metal is greatest, compute \frac{1.5 \times 150,000+.75 \times 140,000+.75 \times 5,000}{3} = 111,250 . The amount of crystal (140,000) is greater than this, so: Case 3, thus SC = \frac{2 \times 150,000+5,000}{10,000} = 31 Small Cargoes. Simplified Explanation Use SC=\frac{1.5M+.75C+.75D}{10,000} when Metal is the most abundant, and SC=\frac{M+C+D}{10,000} when Crystal or Deuterium is the most abundant. Note, however, that you may end up sending more ships than needed when using the first formula, and you may not plunder all of the potential metal when using the second formula. Calculate required Cargo ships Simply or for small cargoes Types of raids Inactive raid An inactive raid is a raid against an inactive player and mostly a subform of the transporter raid, because an inactive players defenses will usually be long destroyed by other players. Inactive raids are the easiest and safest of all raids. Inactive players' mines produce at full capacity. (Depending on the Energy available.) Bashing Also, OGame's rules do not allow more than six (6) attacks on a single planet or moon in one day (24 hours), unless you are playing a double-speed server (such as Universes 30 and 40 at ogame.org) which allows up to 12 attacks per 24 hours. Quadruple-speed 'Electra' and quintuple speed Universe 35 both allow twenty (20) attacks in a 24 hour period. Deviation from this rule, outside of a formally declared war or other extenuating circumstances, is cited as bashing. Tips *Since only 50% of a planet's resources may be taken at a time it is impossible to carry off all of a planet's resources, even with wave upon wave of raids. *You can raid 98.5% of the resources by going through a 6 wave series of attacks using the following procedure. Add up all resources and take one large transport per 50k resources or less, 75k resources means 2 ships. You will need a total of double that many ships to do this. Send the first wave with the calculated number of ships, divide that number in half, if first number was odd then add one to the result. send second wave of that many ships, keep going for 6 waves total dividing ship numbers in half every time or you may have a lower limit of the number of ships to send. If your target had 10 million metal then you can guarantee that you just raided 9.85 million metal at least. Granted this assumes that you already destroyed all defenses and fleets. *Speedsim seems to estimate the captured resource amounts correctly as well as calculating the number of ships (the user may choose which ship) necessary to capture the maximum amount of resources on a given raid scenario. *To maximize profit choose a target with comparatively low defense compared to the resources you can gain.If your target is online, they will most likely fleet save, but you may avoid this by paying attention to the activity star. See also *Combat *Farming *Profit External links *Official OGame Rules Page Category: Gameplay